Black and White Make the Dog-Star Blues
by BlackMoonWhiteSky
Summary: Dear Black- If my grades take a nose dive because you don't pull your weight on this project, I'll string you up in the Great Hall by your favorite body part and send out a summons for your fan club to come take advantage of you. Sincerely, White


**Yep, I know, **_another_ **story. I would apologize, but at this point I think it's more habit than sincerity. In my defense, I'm **_always_ **working on my stories. All of them. And you know you love my writing. *winks and grins* ...Okay, I'm not really that arrogant- I just seem to always have a new idea brewing. I don't mean to be like that. Honestly, I don't really feel like I get very many reviews, so it's hard to tell what you guys think of my stories. Maybe I should do a poll or something... *drifts off thoughtfully***

**Anywho! Here's my first Harry Potter fanfic. Let me know what you think, yeah? Hope you enjoy this Marauders era, Sirius Black/OC story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Black and White Make the Dog-Star Blues<strong>

**The First Spell- Owls, Man**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Black,<em>

_If my grades take a nose dive because you don't pull your weight on this project, I'll string you up in the Great Hall by your favorite body part and send out a summons for your fan club to come take advantage of you._

_Sincerely,_

_White_

* * *

><p>It was one of the more peculiar threatening notes that Sirius Black had ever received, especially since it was not from a victim of a prank, nor a jilted ex. Normally, he was the sort to dismiss such things as exaggeration of what would likely amount to little more than a one-sided screeching match or, at worst, a few stinging hexes.<p>

However, although he was not well acquainted with White, he knew enough about the person doing the threatening to know that he should take her words seriously. Especially if it had to do with her school work. That the threat held fan girls and his manly bits in the same sentence was enough to actually freak him out a little bit. Not that he would ever admit it, especially not in front of his fellow Marauders.

(**That the letter had found him in a completely random hallway via a frankly terrifying Striped Owl which had taken not one, not two, but **three** dive-bombing passes at his head before executing a series of maneuvers -**_That he would have found rather impressive in just about any other circumstance._**- which resulted in him receiving a letter to the face, only made him more inclined to believe the words.**)

In his opinion, Vereta White was the most violent tempered, Ravenclaw-ish Hufflepuff that had ever lived. It was something of a school-wide consensus, in fact, and was one of the few matters that Slytherin and Gryffindor students alike would actively agree on. The only individuals to defend her placement were her fellow Hufflepuffs, and considering the fact that she did not appear to be very close to any of her housemates- most assumed this to be due to the fact that they were _Hufflepuffs _and not because her housemates actually knew her as the rest of the student body simply didn't.

All that aside, Sirius hadn't really ever given the girl in question much thought- at least, not until he'd heard her name in conjunction with his own during partner assignments in Potions. He couldn't even really remember if she was any good at the class. Actually, now that he was thinking about it, he wasn't sure that she was good at _any_ of her classes. Just because she cared about the grade she took home didn't mean she was actually any _good_ at it.

He turned to Remus, blatantly ignoring the bespectacled, Lily-obsessed boy that was almost collapsed onto the floor he was laughing so hard (**Laughing gasps of "Y-your _face_! Your **_face_**!" struggling passed his lips.**) and muttered a slightly pouting, "Moony, how is White at Potions?"

"Top five, definitely." The werewolf didn't even need to pause in thought, as he'd actually worked with the girl in question before and thus, was more aware of her abilities than most. Although he was not near hyperventilation like James, there was a grin on his lips at what had just happened as well.

Sirius let out a sigh of relief, "So I can just let her take over an-" But whatever he was going to say was cut off by the strangled squeal that escaped his lips as the owl, which he thought long gone, took another dive by his head.

There was a beat of absolute silence, and even James stopped laughing to stare at him. "Dude. Did you just- did you just squeal?"

"No." His answer was abrupt and firm, but that did nothing to quell the quirking lips he could see forming.

James continued, "A girl. A little bitty girl, in a pretty pink princess dress and fairy wings. That's what I heard. And pigtails. And a tiara. Maybe some lip gloss."

"I think you should go back to fantasizing about Lily Evans in her knickers, I'm pretty sure it's less creepy than what just came out of your mouth." Sirius was glaring at James, but there was the faintest blush coloring his cheeks. "I mean, as your best mates, we accept you as you are, but I think I speak for everyone when I say that there are some fantasies we'd rather you kept in you head." This, of course, resulted in a good natured brawl that was interrupted by another pass from the owl that had both boys scrambling for cover.

When they finally crawled from the alcove they'd ducked behind, they found the beast settled on the nearest suit of armor, resettling its feathers with a distinctly smug look. "Prongs."

"Yeah, Padfoot?"

"I think that owl is smirking at us."

"Owls, man." They shared a look of complete and total understanding while Remus and Peter chuckled in the background.

* * *

><p>Vereta White was well aware of what the school at large thought of her, but if there was one thing she had in common with the infamous Marauders, it was that she wasn't much concerned with what anyone thought of her. She was who she was, and if anyone had an issue with that, well, that was their problem.<p>

When her Striped Owl returned to her looking pleased with himself, she couldn't suppress her smirk. Not that she tried very hard. "Tyto, were you being bad again?" Her feathered companion, who was not actually of the Genus Tyto, simply blinked innocently at her and leaned his head out expectantly for a scratch. She obliged with a quiet laugh, ignoring how a few of the younger Hufflepuffs eyed her cautiously. Or, well, they eyed her owl cautiously. She was perhaps the only person in the whole school that could get anywhere near Tyto without being harassed. The owl was evil.

Seriously.

Vereta simply smiled at the monster fondly as she headed off to the sixth-year girl's dormitory room, cheerfully humming to herself and running her finger against the happy owl's face. As they heard her chirping praises at him they admitted, privately to themselves, that she was probably the scariest girl in their house. But they also stood by their defense of her- she might be a kind of scary Hufflepuff, but she was definitely a Hufflepuff.

After all, it took a lot of work to be as contradictory and confusing as Vereta White was.


End file.
